


Ryoma and Azura in the Kitchen

by Skyril



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Confession, F/M, I couldn't find any FF's in this pair, Ryoma and Azura in love, So I had to write it, didn't have a choice, write me more stories--There are hardly any fics on my favorites!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyril/pseuds/Skyril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, so.<br/>Ryoma is in love with Azura, and has tried to convince himself that being near her will be e nough, but he soon finds that it isn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryoma and Azura in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any FF's on Ryoma and Azura? Why ever not? They're so sweet! Go and write me some, please ^.^

_Being close to her is enough,_ he thought. _Just being there for her and being with her. I will be content with that._ The sky above was shrouded in clouds and occasionally rolling with thunder, but Ryoma didn’t even notice as he strolled towards the mess hall. His thoughts were on something else. Or rather, someone else. 

_Azura_. His brave and gentle girl. Ever since she had come to them when she was little, he had endeavored to become close to her. Of course, Mikoto had asked him to include her in the family, but in truth, that had been his desire when he first met the tiny girl with aqua hair and hazel eyes.

She was shy, especially when she was little, but he never gave up, and gradually she opened up to him, bit by bit. She even came to trust him, and Ryoma had reveled in her friendship. They had started to take walks by the river or through the garden during which she told him her fears, and he told her his. They became so close, closer than Azura was with anyone else.

At first, Ryoma simply loved her as a friend, as a companion, but that love quickly grew into something much more than that. He realized he wanted to cast aside the title of siblings, to bridge that gap between friends, and to become something else entirely… Because he was in love with her.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that was what he had been feeling for a very long time without recognizing it. He wanted to do something about it, but he was too afraid to try. He wasn’t entirely sure why… Usually he wasn’t afraid of anything, but with Azura… It was just too important, and he didn’t want to lose her forever. She was strong in some ways, but her heart had been attacked so many times both in Nohr and, to Ryoma’s shame, Hoshido as well. Try as he might to make everyone accept her, some just refused to see past her heritage.

_Of course,_ he thought. _Marriage to the crown prince might change that_ … He sighed, wishing that were only possible, as he remembered once, just before the war, when the two of them were in the garden together… He had plucked a flower from a tree and placed it in her hair, brushing his fingers across her cheek in the process. She had blushed the color of the flower, looking up at him, and he had almost said it—indeed, he had almost grabbed her and kissed her then and there—but she turned away suddenly, said she had something urgent to attend to, and rushed off, leaving him standing there wondering if that answered his questions about her feelings for him…

Now they were together again with a war raging around them, and she had tried to push him away because little Corrin was back. As if he mightn’t care for his precious Azura now that he had a new sister? She hadn’t understood that nothing, no one, could replace her, especially not a sister, when his feelings for Azura ran much deeper the familial affection he held for Corrin…

Through tenacity and a little force of will, he had finally convinced her that Corrin being back didn’t change the fact that he wanted to be close to _her_. He had told her to lean on him because he was determined to be there for her, always, whenever she might need him. And silently, he resolved that that would be enough for him, to be near her. 

That promise was becoming harder by the day.

He was often helping her with simple things but never able to do something extra… to listen to her fears as he once did, to comfort her when she was afraid, to be with her in every spare moment, to love her as she refused to believe she deserved… His hands clenched at his sides with longing, and he repeated the mantra to himself, _Being near her is enough. I will be content._

He just wasn’t sure if that was true anymore.

Ryoma crossed the courtyard, and the rainclouds finally opened above him and let down a torrent. As those near him fled for cover, Ryoma stopped, startled from his thoughts, and gazed above him into the deluge. For a moment, he shut his eyes both to the rain and to his dilemma, and just stood there, letting the water wash away all thoughts and purify his soul. His hands hung loosely again, and for a short time, he managed to forget Azura.

But then, as unavoidable as Azura’s song that echoed in his mind, were the words _Being near her is enough. I will be content._

He didn’t just believe them anymore, and he opened his eyes.

When he arrived at the mess hall a few minutes later, he was thoroughly soaked through. He entered the back door to the kitchen so he would drip onto the tiles of the floor there rather than the wood in the dining hall. He shook himself slightly, little droplets raining off him. 

“Ryoma!” He glanced up to see Azura standing a few feet away, an apron on, a ladle in her hand, and a large pot in front of her. Ryoma could smell the scent of something delectable in the air.

“I—I got caught in the rain,” he explained, her hazel eyes somehow making him flustered.

She laughed quietly, and the sound reminded him of tinkling glass. “I can see that. Although the way you’re soaked, it looks more like you fell into the lake… Here, come stand by the fire and take off some of your things. I think we have a towel around her somewhere…”

She smiled at him before ducking down and looking in the cabinets. _Being near her is_ … He didn’t finish the thought because the only thing he wanted to do right then was go over to her and demand that she marry him instantly because he didn’t want to live another day without her by his side.

After a moment of hesitation, he went to the fire as she had suggested. He was a bit cold. “Hm,” Azura murmured, standing, “it isn’t here. Perhaps it’s in storage. I’ll be right back.” She removed her apron and left the room before he could say anything.

First, he removed his dripping coat, hanging it by the fire, then his armor, lest it rust. He was left in damp tunic and trousers, his wet hair drooping across his face. Absently, he pushed it aside, leaning towards the warmth of the fire. It fell back into his eyes, but he ignored it.

_If only I knew she might feel the same way about me._.. He shook his head ruefully at the thoughts in his mind. Never was he such a pining fool. Usually he was a man of action, do first, ask forgiveness later. Only Azura could put him in this state of confusion.

“I found the towel,” Azura’s quiet voice said behind him. He turned to her, suddenly tense. There was a slight smile on her lips as she held the towel out to him. _So beautiful._ She really was with that long, long hair, those kind eyes, and red lips…

“Ah,” he murmured, taking it. “Thank you.” His hand brushed hers, and he paused, looking into her eyes. To his surprise, she didn’t look away but stood there, gazing back at him. The urge to reach towards her again sent a shiver through Ryoma.

Concern crossed Azura’s face. “You must be cold.” She stepped towards him. “I hope you aren’t getting sick,” she reached her hand up and brushed his stray lock of hair aside, sending another chill through him with her touch. She placed her palm on his forehead. “Hm, you don’t feel like you have a fever,” She looked into his eyes and suddenly seemed to realize how close they were. Her lips parted in a silent, _Oh_. She went to step back, but before he knew what he was doing, Ryoma had grabbed her wrist.

She looked at him with surprise. “Azura… I…” he muttered, suddenly not knowing what to say. In his mind rang the words that he didn’t know how to speak… _It’s not enough! I love you. I need you, Azura. Don’t you see? Don’t you know how much I care for you?_ He held her delicate wrist in his hand and swallowed. _It’s not enough._ He pulled her against his body and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a small cry of surprise, but he cut it off by lowering his head to hers and kissing her. 

All his buried emotions came bubbling up, and he pressed against her, his unspoken love and passion possessing him. He held her firmly in his grasp and kissed her with abandon, his mouth claiming hers the way he had been wanting to for far too long, breaking away for only the briefest of seconds before returning again and again and again. She trembled in his arms, holding onto his tunic as if she might collapse if she let go, and Ryoma tightened his hold on her, shaking almost as much as she was.

He kissed her fiercely, a fire burning in the pit of stomach, and before he knew he was doing it, his hands moved to her slender hips and he pushed her almost roughly against the counter, knocking a glass to the floor in the process. It shattered on the tiles, but he didn’t care—it barely even registered in his mind as his boots crunched on the fragments. His tongue flicked across her lips, and they parted for him. He groaned. His palms touched her cheeks, and he tilted her head towards his, brushing his thumbs across her soft skin.

He lifted her onto the counter, his mouth never leaving hers for more than a moment as his hands returned to her back, holding her close and exploring, his tongue dancing in her mouth. A small moan escaped her parted lips, and somewhere in the back of his drunken mind he thought he should back off, give her a chance to breathe. But somehow, he seemed unable to do that. He leaned closer to her still, needing her like he was dying and she was the only thing that kept him alive.

After a moment, her hands tentatively slid around his neck into his wet hair, and her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Thrills ran through him, and, hands on her lower back, he pulled her to him. 

He had to tell her. This couldn’t go on without him telling her. “Azura,” he whispered against her lips. Gods, no, he couldn’t speak when she was in his arms! He covered her mouth with his, her small form enshrouded in his grip. 

When he broke away from her lips, he kissed her chin, her cheek, her jaw, her neck. “Azura,” he tried again, placing small but desperate kisses along her skin. He was absolutely breathless, and she was worse, but he had to speak. “Azura, I’m in love with you.” He kissed her ear and went down, buried in her blue hair and kissing a path down her neck that sent little tremors running through her. “I’m in love with you.” He forced himself to pull back, to look at her, nearly capturing her lips once more but stopping himself at the last instant, an inch away, looking into her flushed face.

“I’m in love with you, Azura,” he said for the third time, and rushed on. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time. I thought—I—I tried to convince myself being near you would be enough. But it isn’t, obviously, it isn’t. I need you. I need you by my side. Please tell me you love me. Please end this torture and marry me, Azura.” His voice was as steady and forceful as it always was, but this time there was an underlying layer of desperation to it.

She breathed deeply, and that short silence alone seemed to last an eternity. Then she seemed to find her voice, unsteady as it was, “Ryoma, you have no idea how I’ve longed to hear those words.”

“You mean—“ He murmured, almost afraid to finish his sentence.

She whispered, “I love you back.”

And Ryoma couldn’t stop himself from claiming her again, kissing her deeply. The split in her skirt had fallen, leaving her left leg around his waist almost bare, and his hand rested on it. In a moment, began slowly sliding up it. Azura quivered at his touch, her hands buried in his hair, pulling him to her. He reached her thigh, forced himself to stop there. He pulled back a breath, “Azura,” kissed her again. “You—“ The door creaked. Ryoma’s eyes widened, and he reacted, suddenly hands and knees on the floor, finding the towel that he had dropped at some point and sweeping up the broken glass. 

“Ah,” said a voice behind them. “I didn’t know you were in here, Ryoma.” He glanced up to see Corrin standing there, glancing between him on the floor and Azura sitting on the counter. Ryoma’s own eyes flickered up to Azura, taking in her red lips, her blushing cheeks, her disheveled hair, her hastily straightened skirt that she was at this moment smoothing out over and over again with nervous energy.

“Uh, yes,” Ryoma’s voice cracked, and he cleared it. “I got caught in the rain and came here to warm myself by the fire. But, um, managed to break this glass, so I was cleaning it up for Azura.” He spoke far too quickly, and the words sounded fake to even his own ears.

Corrin nodded slowly. “Right… Well, sorry… to interrupt, um,” she looked down, then hurriedly said, “I was just checking if Azura needed any help with supper, as everyone’s waiting, but you two take your time.” She flashed a grin at him before turning and quickly exiting the kitchen. 

Ryoma stared at the swinging door for a moment, then shook his head and chuckled. “I don’t think there’s hiding anything from Corrin.” He got to his feet. “Not that I really want to... They’ll all know pretty soon anyway.” He looked at Azura who was looking back at him, nervously biting her lip. “Gods you’re beautiful,” he muttered. 

She blushed an even darker shade of red and covered her face with her hands. “Ryoma!” She cried.

He chuckled again and went to her, pulling her hands from her face, but looking into her eyes, he was suddenly hungry for her again, and his voice went low. “You’ll have to get used to me saying things like that.” 

She smiled at him, “I didn’t know if you felt for me what I felt for you. It’s—I’m nearly at a loss for words. I can’t believe this has happened.”

“Oh,” Ryoma murmured, eyes flickering across her features. “You mean this?” He leaned in close and brushed his lips across hers, gently this time. “And this?” He whispered, kissing her again with aching slowness. His thoughts began to drift away, and it took a ridiculous amount of effort to pull back once again.

Azura sighed against his mouth, “I have to serve dinner, Ryoma.”

“Mm,” he smiled, not moving away, the deliciousness of being this close to her, of knowing she was his and that he could kiss her, and that she would kiss him back both satisfying him and making him hungrier than ever. He moved in so close, as close as possible without touching his lips to hers and breathed in deeply.

She place her palms on his cheeks. “Ryoma,” their lips touched when she spoke. “R-Ryoma—“ He kissed away the words she was trying to speak and scooped her into his arms. She let out a cry of surprise, and he laughed, placing her on the floor safely away from the broken glass. 

“I’ll clean this up,” he said. “Then I’ll help you with dinner.”

She grabbed his hand as he turned, and he looked back at her. She smiled up at him. “Ryoma… you know I—I love you.”

He pulled her to him just like he had when all this began and lowered his mouth to hers. She was just too irresistible.

When they were absolutely breathless again, he whispered in her ear, “I love you back.”

 


End file.
